company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Bumpers Video Dealer Screens
Walt Disney Home Entertainment/Touchstone Home Entertainment 1986-1991 Bumper: On a cyan/dark green gradient background, we see the golden text "If you would like to own a videocassette of this program for your home library, ask your home video dealer about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes." Variant: Releases after 1987 have a jungle green background instead, and the text "new or" is removed. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The post-1988 variant very awkwardly cuts out the part where Brian Cummings says "new or". Then again, this was produced before the advent of modern audio-editing programs (such as Audacity and GoldWave, the latter which would be introduced to the public 2 years after this bumper stopped being used). Music/Sounds: Brian Cummings says the text. Availability: Seen on all Disney and Touchstone releases from 1986-1987, such as Ruthless People, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (notable for being one of Disney's only acknowledgements of their film Song of the South) and The Color of Money. The later variant is rarer and doesn't actually appear on every release, but can be found on Three Men & a Little Lady, as well as alternate prints of the 1990 VHS of Peter Pan and the 1988 VHS of Dumbo. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. It may surprise you if you're not expecting it. 1987-1989 Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "ASK YOUR VIDEO DEALER ABOUT THIS HIT TITLE, ALSO FROM" and below that is the big word "TOUCHSTONE HOME VIDEO". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Grant Goodeve says the text. Availability: Seen on some Touchstone releases from 1987 to 1989, such as Big Business. Scare Factor: See the 1st bumper. 1989-1991 Second Walt Disney Home Entertainment and Touchstone Home Entertainment video dealer screen.png Also from Touchstone logo (Version -1).mpg Bumper: On a black background, we see the sky blue text "ALSO FROM" and the blue, bold text "TOUCHSTONE" in a similar wild-west/typewriter font to the 1989 Feature Presentation screen of the time, flying from both from the top and bottom of the screen (with "ALSO FROM" coming from the top, and "TOUCHSTONE" coming from the bottom (At first, they are small, but soon zoom in to the center of the screen)), connecting together really fast. The completed bumper waits a few seconds to cut to black, but a second into the wait, "TOUCHSTONE" shines from left to right. Variants: There are three variants of this, involving two different announcers saying their lines: * The first one has Brian Cummings saying "Ask your video dealer about these hit titles, also from Touchstone Home Video". Seen on most 1990 Touchstone tapes. * A variant exists where Brian Cummings says "Ask your video dealer about this hit title...from Touchstone Home Video". Seen on some 1991 Touchstone tapes. * Another variant exists where a different announcer, Tom Kane, says "Ask your video dealer about this hit title, also from Touchstone Home Video". Seen on some 1989 Touchstone tapes. * On the 1991 VHS of Three Men and a Little Lady, the text "ALSO FROM" and the Walt Disney Home Video logo in red zooms up like the Feature Presentation bumper. Brian Cummings says "Coming from Walt Disney Home Video" accompanied by a different soundtrack. * A rare variant doesn't have an announcer. This can be seen on the 1989 laserdisc copy of Dead Poets Society. FX/SFX: The words coming from the top and bottom of the screen, connecting, and "TOUCHSTONE" shining. Music/Sounds: The first eight notes of "Great Ovation", with Brian Cummings saying "Ask your video dealer about these hit titles, also from Touchstone Home Video". Availability: Seen on most Touchstone tapes from the era. Examples of each variation: * 1989 variant: Beaches, Three Fugitives, and Disorganized Crime * 1990 variant: Turner & Hooch, Dead Poets Society, ''Where the Heart Is'', An Innocent Man, and Blaze * 1991 variant: Three Men and a Little Lady and Mr. Destiny Scare Factor: None to medium. The music, announcer, and the sudden appearance of the text can startle some first-time viewers, but it is otherwise harmless. 1991 Bumper: On a black background, we see the bold blue text "Also on VIDEO", which shines. FX/SFX: The text shining. Music/Sounds: The first eight notes of "Great Ovation", accompanied by Brian Cummings saying "Ask your video dealer about these hit titles". Availability: Seen on most Hollywood Pictures tapes from the time, such as V.I. Warshaski. Scare Factor: See the 1st bumper. New World Video/Learning Corporation of America 1984-1989 Bumper: On a black background, we see the Helvetica text "Should you want to include this film in your home video library, ask your local video store about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on most New World Video and LCA releases, such as the mind-scarring What's Happening to Me?. Scare Factor: None to minimal. RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video 1989 Bumper: On a black background with two rusty gray bars (One is a horizontal bar that's supposed to look like concrete, and the other is a vertical bar that's supposed to look like marble), we see two red lines sandwiching the white text "SHOULD YOU WANT TO INCLUDE THIS FILM IN YOUR HOME VIDEO LIBRARY, ASK YOUR LOCAL VIDEO STORE ABOUT PURCHASING NEW OR PREVIOUSLY VIEWED TAPES.". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It has been known to appear only on Ghostbusters II and The Adventures of Baron Munchausen. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Video Dealer Bumpers